


Everlasting In Your Arms

by strawberryjamskookie



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Top Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamskookie/pseuds/strawberryjamskookie
Summary: As much as Doyoung wanted to admit that he didn't hate that Jeno was an overprotective brother, he did. Sometime's Doyoung wished that Jeno was never his Jaehyun's younger brother. Or that Jeno didn't hate him that much.Well it wasn't hard to admit that Doyoung made fun of Jeno's Hitler type actions. So did Doyoung's friends.But what didn't help Doyoung and Jaehyun's two year relationship go on was when Jaehyun had found out about all the mean things Doyoung and his friend's were texting to each other about Jeno.Well, even Doyoung couldn't clean off the batter Jaehyun had thrown at him or the scars on his heart.The scars that formed after seeing his princess his Taeyong.And even Jisung said it to his face, "Prince Doyoung is finally princess-less."





	Everlasting In Your Arms

Being this hot wasn't easy, just ask Doyoung.

 

Every year Doyoung would come back with a new hair colour. This year, since it was his last year in highschool, he had decided to dye his hair dark pink and upgraded his wardrobe to chic, stylish, k-pop star.

 

Doyoung was known to be perfect in other eyes. The ideal type guy that almost every girl wanted. Well too bad, because Doyoung already had a princess that he loved more than ever.

 

The two were known as SM Highs prince and princess.

 

Every day Doyoung would drive to school in his mercedes, he'd walk in to be crowded with fans and girls throwing love letters at him, and then he’d finally meet up with his friend Taeyong and continue his day.

 

But still, being this hot wasn't easy.

 

Every teacher loved Doyoung, that's why he was in the music club as the main vocal, the basketball team’s captain, and the student president of the school.

 

Doyoung would only get one time in the day to spend with Jaehyun, and that was before school started. Except for Wednesdays, he had basketball practice in the morning since he would miss the one after school for the student council meeting.

 

As Doyoung walked through the school doors thinking about how proud his parents and peers were of him, his eyes landed on the one person that didn't love him. The only person that could make him jealous, Lee Jeno, Jung Jaehyun’s younger and ‘adorable’ brother.

 

Doyoung had forgotten that it was Jeno’s first year in highschool. He should have prepared himself to face Jeno for one year, but he had totally forgotten about it.

 

Doyoung walked through the automatic crowd of people, thanking some of them for complimenting him. Some were talking about his pink hair and others were talking about how the black and red uniform for this year totally rocked on him. He noticed a many familiar faces from previous years in the crowed. But some of them looked new, probably freshman’s.

 

He walked through the crowd and stood beside Taeyong who was watching Jeno while the younger talked to his friends, Renjun and Haechan.

 

The moment Doyoung got closer to the older, he pulled at his arm and made him watch Jeno. “Looks like you're stuck in hell for a year,” Taeyong whispered. Knowing that many of Doyoung’s fans were probably trying to listen.

 

Doyoung frowned and nodded. “I don't understand why he hates me so much.”  

 

He kept his eye on Jeno, the younger was smiling at his friends. He never smiled at Doyoung like that, and Doyoung was Jaehyun’s boyfriend!

 

Doyoung quickly looked down when Jeno turned his head to look at him. The younger looked confused but smirked when he saw Doyoung.

 

Taeyong who was watching with started chuckling. “Headline News, Kim Doyoung, one of the most popular guys at SM High, is scared of Lee Jeno, a freshmen!”

 

Doyoung turned to look at Taeyong and glared at him. “I’m not scared of Jeno! I'm just,”Doyoung turned his head to see Jaehyun walking towards him. “Scared of losing the one I love.” He whispered so that only Taeyong would hear him.

 

Doyoung stood there waiting for Jaehyun, the younger was so close to him when Jeno pulled him back.

 

“Jaehyun hyung! How do I look in the uniform?”

 

Doyoung frowned and watched Jeno smile while talking to Jaehyun. Jaehyun had started complimenting his younger brother, when Jaehyun should have been complimenting him.

 

Doyoung raised his eyebrow and turned to Taeyong when he heard the older dreamingly sigh. Taeyong seemed so sad when Doyoung looked at him.

 

“Wow, now for what exact reason are you sighing?” Doyoung sounded a little skeptical.

 

Taeyong looked snapped out of his thoughts when Doyoung spoke to him. Taeyong shook his head, “I was just feeling bad for you. I never meant it in any other way. I promise,” Taeyong looked a little scared. Sometimes it was just better to not look at Doyoung’s Jaehyun.

 

Doyoung looked surprised that Taeyong though he meant his words in that way. “No, no Taeyong. I didn't mean it that way. I just asked why you were sighing.”

 

Taeyong took a sigh of relief. He was happy that Doyoung wasn't mad at him. It sucked having someone who was an overprotective boyfriend as your best friend.

 

Taeyong placed a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, “Why don't you u up there and say hi to Jaehyun. Class is going to be starting in a while, and I don't believe that you'll find anytime to talk to Jaehyun after that.” He pushed the younger to Jaehyun. Doyoung ended up bumping into Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun turned around to see Doyoung who was nervously smiling at him. The younger eyes brightened up and he wraped his arms around Doyoung’s neck. “I've missed you so much Doyoung!” The younger cheered.

 

Doyoung’s cheeks turned red seeing how much Jaehyun missed him. And how everyone, including Jeno, was watching them. Most people were aweing at the sight of schools cutest couple.

 

While Jeno was staring blankly at Doyoung. Doyoung had to admit, Jeno did look nice in the uniform blue and beige freshman uniform, but when his eyes went to Jeno’s friend's, Renjun and Haechan, he noticed that all three of them were pretty handsome and looked quite nice in the uniforms.

 

Doyoung wrapped one of his arms around Jaehyun as the younger hugged him closer. “Yeah,” Doyoung smiled, pretending that Jeno wasn't glaring a him so hard. “I missed you too.” He wrapped other arm around Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun pulled back and smiled up at Doyoung. Doyoung noticed how Jaehyun’s cheeks still burned light pink when he smiled, how brown his eyes still were, and how pink his lips still were.

 

Doyoung would clearing see his reflection in Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun saw Doyoung as such a kind loving man. And that's the exact type of man Doyoung would try to be for Jaehyun.

 

“So how was your summer?” Doyoung question when Jaehyun stood beside him. He wrapped his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder.

 

“It was great! I'm just excited to spend another year with Jeno.” Jaehyun’s voice sounded so happy, even when he spoke of the devil.

 

Doyoung looked over at Jeno and smiled his sweetest fake smile. “Me too! I've been so excited ever since I remembered that Jeno and his friends were coming to SM his year!” He clearly lied. Jeno only gave him a sinister smile. Doyoung pretended not to see it and turned to Renjun and Haechan who were standing behind Jeno. “So are any of you planning to join any clubs or teams this year?”

 

Haechan nodded and smiled. This is what Doyoung liked about Jeno’s friends. Sometimes they were evil, but most of the to they were pretty chill and nice. “I'm planning to join the music club. But I was hoping that you could help me with my vocals this week.”

 

Doyoung nodded, “I'll try to fit that into my schedule.” He then turned to Renjun, “And what about you Renjun?”

 

Renjun smiled his famous toothed smile that everyone, including Doyoung, adored. He understood why Chenle is dating Renjun, he would too. “I was planning on joining the juniors basketball team. But I'm not too sure if  I'm good enough.” Renjun sounded a little insecure.

 

Which Doyoung totally didn't understand, because Renjun was awesome at basketball. “Renjun you're amazing at basketball. Last year you were the best player at your junior high, I'm sure you'll make the team.” He smiled even wider, which caused Renjin, Haechan, and Jaehyun to smile.

 

“Aww! Doyoung you're so sweet!” Jaehyun looked up at the older. Doyoung looked down at him and thanked the younger.

 

Jenos eyes filled with anger when he saw how much Jaehyun loved Doyoung. He hated seeing his brother in love, but most of all. He hated seeing Jaehyun’s heart broken. And he wasn't sure that Doyoung wasn't going to break Jaehyun’s heart. It worried him more than it should have.

 

 

If people thought Doyoung walked around like a king, then Jeno walked around like a lord.

 

Seriously! Even Taeyong who was standing by his locker putting his books away when lunch ended, stopped and watched Jeno walk pass him.

 

He had his arm around the person he was dating’s shoulder, Mark’s, a lollipop in his mouth, and was waving at every person who had said hi to him. And every time Mark spoke to him, he seductively took the lollipop out of his mouth, and spoke back.

 

It was honestly so amusing to Taeyong that he had to take a picture and send it to his group for friends.

 

-The picture-

Me:

Doyoung’s future brother in law acts just like him. XD

 

Taeyong smiled when his friend started replying to his text. He started reading all the replies.

 

Johnny:

Haha, future Doyoung right there.

 

Hansol:

I knew this kid was going to start acting like the king. I bet even Doyoung’s scared of him.

 

Kun:

I don't know how Mark's even dating him. I wouldn't be able to last.

 

Taeil:

I heard he was going to join the band, I'm kind of scared now.

 

Hansol:

Haha, I feel bad for you.

 

Taeil:

I know right. He's probably going ask if he can play the guitar instead of me. And we only allow one guitar player.

 

Johnny: I bet he's going to kick you out of the band.

 

Doyoung:

Guys, please just stop. It's not nice to make fun of people. I mean, I know he hates me. But he hasn't done anything rude to you guys. It's just really rude to be talking trash about someone who hasn't done anything bad to you!

 

Taeyong’s eyes went wide when he read Doyoung’s message. How come Doyoung was getting nicer and nicer to Jeno by day? Wow, the Doyoung really wanted a chance with Jeno’s older brother.

 

Taeyong laughed after reading some his friends replies to Doyoung’s sudden out burst.

 

Kun:

Okay, fine then. They why don't you trash talk about him, while we listen?

 

Johnny:

I agree. We LOVE listening to you talk about Jeno.

 

Hansol:

Chill Doyoung, you're the one who's always talking bad about him.

 

Taeil:

Yeah, you're the one who taught us to do this.

 

Doyoung:

I honestly hate you guys so much!

 

Kun:

Dude, stop throwing shade at us.

 

Taeyong was about to read the rest of the texts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jaehyun looking down at him.

 

“Taeyong, I was wondering where Doyoung might be. Do you know by any chance?” The younger asked while examining the hallway.

 

Taeyong quickly put his phone in his pocket to hide it from Jaehyun. His face started going red knowing Jaehyun, one of the most beautiful people Taeyong had ever seen, was talking to him. But Taeyong wasn’t any less. He had girls asking him out left and right. “Yeah, I know where he is,” he spoke, feeling more flustered by Jaehyun’s beauty. “I'll show you.”

 

Taeyong turned to his locker and shut it then put the lock on his. He stretched his arm out to the remainder of the hallway. “Let's go.”

 

The rest of the weeks of went pretty much fine. Doyoung had helped Haechan with his vocals and sometimes he'd spend time playing basketball with Renjun. Both of them had a lot of game, and were really good at whatever they did. Doyoung was also complimented by Jaehyun every time he did something good.

 

It kind of made him want to do more good things, just to hear Jaehyun’s sweet voice tell him how good of a guy he was.

 

And things with Jeno were going pretty okay. The younger had gotten into the band, and since Jeno was a pretty good guitar player, they allowed their to be two guitar players.

 

Which of course, made Taeil happy that he didn't lose his spot.

 

Jeno also developed a nice habit of trying to keep Doyoung away from Jaehyun.

 

Which didn't make any difference in Jaehyun’s life, he always just thought Jeno liked to spend some quality time with him.

 

Until fall break came around and Doyoung had promised to devote all his time to Jaehyun.

 

It was the Sunday a two days after fall break started and Doyoung had invited Jaehyun over.

 

At the moment, Doyoung was lying in Jaehyun’s lap while texting his friends.

 

Jaehyun, who was playing with Doyoung’a dark pink hair, he noticed how the older was paying no attention to him at all. When he promised he would.

 

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun said.

 

Doyoung only nodded and met eyes with Jaehyun.  

 

“You're not keeping me company Doyoung. And I’m getting bored,” Jaehyun sounded tired as if he hadn't slept for days.

 

Doyoung put his phone to the side of the bed where Jaehyun wasn't and placed his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks. “What if I just want to stare into your eyes a day long?” Doyoung questioned in a cheesy time tone that even made Jaehyun want to cring.

 

But he still played along with Doyoung’s chessy acts.

 

“But Doyoung,” Jaehyun let his left cheek sink into Doyoung’s hand. “I'm really bored.” He pouted, sounding even more tired.

 

Doyoung smiled at how adorable Jaehyun. Sometimes Doyoung just wanted to to sit up and kiss those soft lips.

 

Doyoung sat up and brought himself to the end up the bed. He turned to Jaehyun and bit his lower lip. “Maybe, Doyoung looked around his blue and golden large decorated room to see a picture of a drawing that Doyoung’s uncle, who was a famous painter, had painted hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a orange background and clear painted lemons on it. “Why don't you make your famous lemon cake?”

 

Jaehyun looked taken aback. He raised his eyebrow at Doyoung, “I think you've gone crazy. Doyoung, you can't expect me to make lemon cake in your house! Won't your mother mind?”

 

Doyoung shook his head, “Dad and mom are gone for a business trip, and they won't be coming back till Wednesday.”

 

Jaehyun looked even more shocked, “wait you called me over when your parents aren't even in the country?”

 

Doyoung moved closer to Jaehyun so that their faces were now inches apart. “Why,” he licked his lower lip and inched closer to Jaehyun. “Scared I'll do something since my parents aren't home?” Doyoung leaned fully in a pressed a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

 

Jaehyun looked so scared that he started trying to move back. But was stopped when Doyoung grabbed onto his hand. “D-Doyoung?” Jaehyun’s eyes were filled with fear as he tried to get Doyoung’s hands off him.

 

Doyoung’s smirk instantly turned into a sweet smile. He moved his hands away from Jaehyun’s and sat back. “Jaehyun, I was joking,” he frowned. “Don't tell me you actually believed me?”

 

Jaehyun looked down at his hands and nodded. A small sigh of relief let his lips. “What about your chef?”

 

Doyoung smiled again, “he had to leave last night because his wife was in labor. He called me this morning and told me that a daughter was born in his family.”

 

Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung and nodded again. “I'll buy that. Sure, I'll make lemon cake for you,” he smiled.

 

Doyoung nodded and jumped off his bed, “You wait here, I'll use the washroom and then we’ll go downstairs.”

 

Doyoing then walked over to the other side of room where the washroom as located.

 

Jaehyun waited for Doyoung to come back, he laid his back on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

After a minute or so Jaehyun opened his eyes to the sound of buzzing. He turned his head to see that Doyoung’s phone kept lighting up. Jaehyun grabbed the others phone and turned it on to see who was texting him.

 

He silently read the messages that were popping up on the lock screen.

 

Taeil:

Haha, Doyoung’s future brother-in-law is so hilarious. People should create memes on this guy!

 

Johnny:

I think I should!

 

Kun:

I agree Johnny! Make some!

 

“Doyoung’s future brother-in-law? Doyung’s getting married?” Curiously Jaehyun unlocked Doyoung’s phone and put in the password. Of course he knew the password, it was his own name after all.

 

Jaehyun slowly started reading through the messages, to his surprise the texts were about Jaehyun’s younger brother, Jeno.

 

All the texts were  Hansol, Taeil, Johnny, Kim, and Doyoung makiny fun of Jeno.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes saddened, he sat up and frowned. Is this really how Doyoung and his friends thought of Jeno? At the same time of being sad, Jaehyun was angry.

 

He didn't like that others so feely made fun of his younger brother. They were basically bullying Jeno. And on Jaehyun’s watch, no one was going to be allowed to make fun of Jeno.

 

Jaehyun quickly put down Doyoung’s phone when he heard the sound of the washroom door opening and Doyoung walking out.

 

Doyoung headed to the door and turned to Jaehyun. “Coming?”

 

Jaehyun nodded and started getting off the bed, he turned back to Doyoung’s phone. “Aren't you going to grab your phone?”

 

Doyoung shrugged but then smiled. “No, I want to spend some time with you.”

 

For some reason, Doyoung’s sweet words weren't affecting Jaehyun like they used to.

Probably because the younger was started to feel more anger and hate towards Doyoung and his friends.

 

Even now, while Jaehyun was shredding lemon peels for the cake, in Doyoung’s entirely large kitchen., and Doyoung was making the cake better.

 

Doyoung was just talking his way away, while Jaehyun decided it was better if he stayed quite. He felt as if he would end up killing Doyoung if the both of them got into a real conversation.

 

“Then Hansol started telling Taeil about how most guys chose to take three different dates to all three different dances,” he stopped and added sugar to the batter.

 

“And then Taeil asked Hansol if he did that. Hansol looked at Taeil as if he said that aliens were real. Honestly,” Doyoung grabbed the spatula that was sitting beside the bowl full of batter and started mixing it. “Some people are such jerks.”

 

Jaehyun nodded and added more presses into curing a lemon. He grabbed into the knife harder as more anger built up in his body. “Yeah, jerks.” Jaehyun’s voice was colder and low.

 

Doyoung had never heard Jaehyun speak in such a cold time. He turned to the left where Jaehyun was standing. He placed his hand on Jaehyun’s pink sleeve of his sweater. “Jaehyun are you okay?”

 

And the next thing Doyoung knew, lemons were being thrown at him. Jaehyun was throwing lemons at him?

 

“You idiot!” Jaehyun picked up more lemons from the bowl beside him and threw them at Doyoung one by one.

 

Doyoung kept dodging Jaehyun’s throws. He didn't understand why Jaehyun was getting so angry to no reason. “Jaehyun, stop! You are you throwing stuff at me?”

 

Jaehyun noticed that there were no lemons left in the bowl, so he moved over to the bowl with the batter in it. He grabbed the spatula and started to splat the batter on Doyoung. Ruining his clothes in the process. “You and friends are jerk! I saw the stuff that you guys were texting about my brother. I can't,” Jaehyun put the spatula on the kitchen counter. Doyoung was at the end of the counter by now. Tears had started to form in the corners of Jaehyun’s eyes. “I c-can't believe you would do that! I-I trusted you Doyoung! I hate you so much!”

 

Jaehyun had started crying, his eyesight had gotten blurry as he ran out of the kitchen. Jaehyun quickly ran through the hallways of Doyoung’s house and towards the large doors. Leaving the house.

 

Doyoung stood there, standing in his kitchen with batter all over his blue shirt and black jeans. His eyes saddened and he looked down. “I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I promise,” Doyoung looked up with a frown planted on his face.

 

Days went by and Jaehyun didn't reply to any of his texts, or any of Doyoung’s cute Snow messages that he sent to Jaehyun with the Dalmatian doggy filter, and Jaehyun would always expect that filter as an apology when Doyoung would make small mistakes. But this mistake wasn't small, it was huge. He only hoped Jaehyun would forgive him for this one.

 

School even rolled around by time, and so did the fall dance.

 

Doyoung couldn't say anything about it Jaehyun and him or if they were still together.

 

Whenever he’d see the younger in the hall, Jaehyun would only keep this gaze low and keep walking. He would never pay attention to Doyoung.

 

By now, the whole school had found out about their ‘break-up’ as Jaehyun would address it.

 

Girls had even started asking Doyoung if he was going to the fall dance with someone. And Doyoung would only shake his head and walk away before any of them could continue.

 

Doyoung couldn't let himself be anyone else's but Jaehyun’s, even if it was for a few hours or one night.

 

Doyoung was only Jaehyun’s, even if the young hated this guts.  The only way Jaehyun would believe that Doyoung was sorry if he was actually sorry from his heart. And Doyoung was, he'd thought about how rude he'd been to Jeno. Overall, Jeno wasn't too bad.

 

What was the point of fearing Jeno now if Doyoung had lost Jaehyun? His only fear had come to life, his loved one hated him.

 

 

Doyoung had really understood what he’d done wrong when he saw Jaehyun with someone else. And that someone else was Lee Taeyong, Doyoung’s bestfriend that he hadn't talked to for the last few days.

 

He’d spotted Taeyong and Jaehyun at the end of the hallway where his locker was located after school. He had just come back from basketball practice, and wanted to put his basketball clothes away before finding his friends.

 

He turned around the corner and frowned seeing Taeyong right in front of him, holding Jaehyun’s hands in his

 

He was turned to face Jaehyun, so none of them had seen Doyoung. He turned back around and hid around the corner. He stood quietly turning to hear what they were saying.

 

“Jaehyun, I know it sounds weird, but, would you like to be my date for the fall dance?” Taeyong sounded nervous, his voice was really low too.

 

Almost too low for Doyoung to hear. But once Doyoung heard him, his world fell apart.

 

Doyoung had always thought Taeyong might have had something small for Jaehyun. But he didn't expect just friend to be that inconsiderate.

 

And Doyoung’s heart fell apart when Jaehyun agreed to be his date. Did Jaehyun like Taeyong?

 

Doyoung couldn't let this happen, his heart would life would fall apart if they actually started dating. Doyoung loved Jaehyun.

 

Doyoung then ran as fast as could, still holding his basketball clothes in this hands. Now he wasn't looking for his friends anymore, he was looking for the one person that could make everything alright.

 

He ran until he reached a room that had the sound of a guitar playing and a soft voice singing to Justin Beiber’s ‘Sorry’.

 

Doyoung stood in front of the door and watched Jeno sing his heart away while Taeil helped him when he messed up.

 

As sad as Doyoung was, Jeno’s voice was quite sweet. It was high pitched, but soft.

 

He debated between opening the music room's or not, he thought that it would misplace Jeno’s concentration. So he waited till the younger was done.

 

Once Jeno had played the last few notes of the song, Doyoung opened the door and applauded.

 

So his surprise, the others were in the room too, even his friends. They all applauded Jeno too.

 

Jeno turned to the door when Doyoung walked in, he closed the door behind him and walked up to Jeno who had a smug smile on his face.

 

The younger handed Taeil the guitar and urged Doyoung to sit beside him on the piano’s black leather set where Taeil was once sitting up to up to do put his guitar away. Doyoung put his basketball clothes to the side and looked at Jeno.

 

Jeno crossed his legs and turned to face the others, specifically Jisung, who were sitting on the grey fold out chairs in front of the piano. “Hey Jisung, did you hear that my brother broke up with this guy,” Jeno smirked, he sounded so amused.

 

Jisung nodded and smiled at Doyoung, “yeah, the whole school practically knows. I guess this school's Prince Doyoung is princess less.”

 

Great, now even Jisung was making fun of him. Everyone one in the back row started laughing. And most of the back row was made up of his friends. The only person who wasn't mocking him or making fun of Doyoung was Mark. Which surprised him, because Mark was dating Jeno.

 

“About that,” Doyoung looked down at his hands. He felt like a laughing stock. For once, he was ashamed of himself. “I saw Taeyong and Jaehyun in the hallway right now, Taeyong asked Jaehyun to the dance. And,” Doyoung’s eyes became even more sad. “He said yes.”

 

Everyone’s eyes went wide. Johnny had almost spit out the water that he was drinking.

 

“What!?” Jaemin exclaimed. He had his hands over his mouth in surprise.

 

Most people, such as Yuta and Winwin, looked like they were about to faint.

 

Doyoung nodded and turned to Jeno. “I really need you to help Jeno. I mean, I didn't even know he wanted to break up until he told the whole school that we broke up. He could have asked me! And now,” Doyoung looked back down. “He’s probably going to end up dating Taeyong. Meaning, he's not mine any longer.”

 

Some part of Mark felt bad for Doyoung, he looked at Jeno.

 

Jeno cleared his throat, “Well no. I can't help you because I don't believe you are good enough for my older, but feminine brother.”

 

Doyoung looked a little taken aback, but he needed to be serious with Jeno. Or else he’d never get Jaehyun back. “And Taeyong’s good enough for him. You really think the guy who played with three girls hearts last year, is worth Jaehyun?”

 

Jeno shrugged, he turned his head to the counters of the room. “Well he is pretty good looking. And I’m sure all hyung wants is just a good looking guy, so they can have beautiful children in the future. And I’ll always be their handsome uncle. You know, I wouldn’t want to be the uncle to your children.”

 

And Jeno went on and on complimenting Taeyong and saying bad stuff about Doyoung. This angered Doyoung. By now his lips were pressed into a thin line, and he was controlling himself from not saying something rude to Jeno.

 

“Shut up, Jeno!”

 

Doyoung’s, Jeno, and the other’s turned to Mark who had just yelled at Jeno surprised.

 

And to Doyoung’s surprise, Jeno had actually stopped speaking and looked down ashamed. It looked as if he was ready to hear Mark yell at him.

 

“You really don’t care about what other people think do you?” Mark looked even angrier. “The only people you’re kind to are your family, friends, and me. You have to learn to care about others feelings. Can’t you see how upset Doyoung is? Imagine how you would feel I didn’t tell you that we were breaking up, then stopped talking to you and started going out with Jisung?”

 

Jeno looked even downer at the ground and nodded. He turned to Doyoung with apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry. The truth is, I can't help you because Jaehyun hyung never listens to me. I always try to stop him from dating the bad people, but he doesn’t listen, and get’s his heart broken every time. That’s why I’m so conscious about you dating him, even though you guys had been dating since grade 10, I’m still scared you’re going to break his heart. So I’m sorry.”  
  


Doyoung sighed and nodded. He got up and thanked Jeno for the help. He also thanked Mark and told him he was a great person, and that Jeno was lucky to have someone like him love him.

 

As he walked out of the school and got into his car, something in Doyoung felt like crying. He couldn't take being away from Jaehyun any longer. He knew he needed Jaehyun to survive.

 

 

Soon it was already the day of the fall dance. Doyoung had chosen to to dress in his pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt.

 

He entered the ball and suddenly everyone was asking him about his date tonight. Doyoung could only reply by smiling and saying that he was looking forward to spending a good night with his friends. Although in his head he already knew that all his friends had dates for tonight.

 

Once girl with purple and pink dyed hair even asked him about how he felt that Taeyong and Jaehyun came together tonight. He faked his best bright smile, and told her that he was happy for his friend.

 

Though Taeyong and him weren't really friends any longer. In fact, the older and him hadn’t spoken since the day before Taeyong asked Jaehyun to the dance. Taeyong seemed to be avoiding him.

 

He finally walked in and saw everyone he knew accompanied by another person. He kept looking around for at least someone that came alone, until he spotted Jisung by the punch bar drinking some purple punch.

 

Jisung looked as if he had come alone, and Doyoung thought it would nice to talk to him. He walked over to Jisung and greeted him. “Hey Jisung, how's it going”?

 

Jisung put his drink on the table and bowed to Doyoung. Making Doyoung remember that the younger and him weren’t too friendly with another yet. “Hello, I’m doing fine.”

 

And then Jisung and him started chatting about how fall had come too fast, when suddenly Jisung had brought up the topic of him being Taeyong’s cousin.

 

“Oh really, Taeyong never told me that you two were cousins.” Doyoung said as he poured himself some punch.

 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, and he was telling me two days ago about how he’s planning to ask Jaehyun hyung out.”

 

Doyoung froze, he was about to drink from his glass when Jisung had spoken about Taeyong and Jaehyun.

 

Jisung quickly covered his mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bring them up.”

 

Doyoung took a sip of the punch and shook his head, “No problem. Go on, I’d like to hear this.”

 

Jisung nodded and nervously continued. “So he told me that Jaehyun hyung had agreed, and so now I guess they're dating.”

 

Doyoung had just happened to be watching couple’s dance, when his eyes landed on Taeyong and Jaehyun the moment Jisung said they were dating.

 

Taeyong just happened to be leaning closer to Jaehyun, and the moment Doyoung’s eyes saw them, they kissed.

 

Doyoung could feel a knife being stabbed into his heart. He now wished that someone had personally mixed poison in his cup so he could die now.

 

He couldn't take the pain any longer, Jaehyun was his. No one but Doyoung was allowed to kiss Jaehyun’s pink lips.   
  


It hurt, more than death.

  
Knowing that Jung Jaehyun wasn’t going to be his any longer. Knowing that he had finally lost the one he loved, to another man.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a oneshot, but I'll probably be a twoshot.
> 
> Hope you liked it though, and please comment on what you thought.


End file.
